I'm not afraid when Slendy's around
by Hanake Niwa
Summary: A young girl, whom is abused recieves a rather strange visit from mister Slenderman. She, whom is not afraid of the alien creature, gets rid of the plague pestering her life since several months, together with this faceless friend.


It was a dark night, I was crawled up in my bed, sobbing quietly. I was trying to be as quiet as possible and I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't hold the tears back. Mommy had recently married a new daddy. She doesn't like daddy anymore, but daddy and mommy say they both love me very much so it's all good. Mommy's new friend, my stepdaddy doesn't like me much… When I do something wrong he slaps me… or does other things, down…. Down there. Stepdaddy says I can't tell mommy, or he'll hurt mommy. I tried to tell daddy but he wouldn't listen… instead, he bought me icecream and we played games for the remainder of the day….

Tonight Stepdaddy did it again… I don't like him, at all. I suddenly heard something behind me, in my room, did… Did stepdaddy just enter? Had he forgotten something? No.. It couldn't be mommy, mommy had to work… I hesitantly turned around. Before me stood a tall, thin figure. A person, dressed in suit. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It wasn't stepdaddy, stepdaddy was fat and never wore a suit. The figure sat down next to me and I examined it. It had no face, it reminded me of the figure a few other children had drawn at school. They called him 'Slenderman'… Apparently he hunted down bad people. "A-Are you ….?" I whispered hesitantly. It nodded. I became more and more afraid, and I think he noticed as he scooted away from me a bit. "A-Am I a bad girl…?" I asked. shook his head. I sighed in relief and stared at him. "W-Why are you here….?" He reached over to one of my drawings and gently tugged it off of the wall, he handed the drawing to me and pointed at one of the people in my drawing. It was the dream-drawing I made of mommy, Daddy, Stepdaddy and me. His long, slender, tentacle-like finger pointed at stepdaddy. "You're… going to punish stepdaddy?" I asked him. He nodded in response. "Y-You're not going to hurt mommy are you?" I asked and shook his head. I smiled. "Thank you…" made a noise in response, it sounded like a vague "My pleasure." He leaned over to me. "Now sleep…." He said, my eyes ceased to stay open, not much later I fell asleep.

Instead of my dreamless sleep, I dreamt something this night… I stood in an empty space and stood in front of me. "Here is the plan…" He said, his voice clear and rather soothing. He began explaining the plan, and it'd happen tomorrow… Once I woke up, I felt anxious, what if something'd go wrong…? I went downstairs and had breakfast with Stepdaddy, as mommy had already gone to work. "um… Stepdaddy?" I asked. "What?" He asked, in his disgusted tone and thick accent. "Can we go walk in the woods after dinner?" I asked, I recieved a slap soon after. "You do know what we do after dinner right?! Fine, but we'll have to do it there…" He said. I held my head low. "Thank you, stepdaddy…" I said. The remainder of the day actually went rather smooth. Once we got deep into the woods, it began to get darker. I pretended to be scared. "S-Stepdaddy… It's getting dark… can you get the flashlight?' I asked. He groaned and got the flashlight from the backpack he was carrying, since he didn't have his eye on me, I decided to run. "Come back you little shit!" He shouted as he noticed me running, I ducked under a fence and I saw , I ran to him and a blanket-like cloth had covered my eyes, even though I could not see, I felt safe, I was not in pain, I wasn't scared. I was isolated… "Sleep…. You'll wake up at home… Promise." The soothing voice of mister Slenderman said. I decided to follow his advice and I drifted off.

The following morning I woke up in my bed, wearing my pyjamas, I went downstairs and saw mommy at the table. "You… haven't seen your stepfather have you?" She asked. I shook my head and climbed up a chair. "No mommy… I didn't, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing honey, Well, I have to go to work. Cheer me on! Tomorrow I'll be off and we'll have loads of fun, I promise." Mommy smiled as she kissed my forehead and headed for her car. I saw the newspaper and took it, on the front cover was a picture of a man, a dead man, covered in children's drawings. Drawings of the oh-so friendly man, whom had saved me from misery the night before. The news article said that a man had been found dead in the woods, after what seemed like a heart attack, he was carrying drawings, which had now been taken as evidence. Wether it had been a murder or merely an accident is unknown to the authorities…. But not to me. I looked to my side, and there mister Slenderman was. "Thank you mister… I don't think you can come and play though… I'm sure there are other children needing your help… " I said as I stood up and shook his hand-like tentacle. "Farewell mister Slenderman…." I said as he dissappeared within the blink of an eye.


End file.
